Magic and Martial Arts
by John Tannius
Summary: The splitting incense isn't what it seems. Ranma must come to terms with loss and betrayal. Also, the Amazons increase their efforts to capture Ranma. Was previously untitled.
1. Leaving

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE  
  
TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 8274981650-7194720-9173528-01  
DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA  
CROSSNODE DETECTED: AH! MY GODDESS REF: 1426321-9874355  
CROSSNODE DETECTED: GOLD DIGGER REF: 8465920-9163451  
INITIATING SCAN.........  
  
DISPLAY:  
  
Note: This story begins immediately at the end of the splitting personalities incense episode.  
  
Akane was scared. She'd seen Ranma's female side pull whole trees out of the ground and toss them causually with only her mind. She was intent on doing something horrible to Ranma, she just knew it. The way Ranma was always tired and distracted all the time, Akane knew the evil bitch had to be slowly draining the life out of him. In a desperate move she grabbed the ward Cologne had made and managed to slap it on the female Ranma's forehead while she was distracted by Shampoo in cat form.  
  
Both Ranma's began screaming and they stumbled together towards each other in an attempt to embrace one final time. Onna-Ranma screamed for her lover over and over in heartrending agony. There were tears in Ranma's eyes as they reached out with their hands to each other. They touched and there was a flash of light. When everyone's eyes had readjusted to the darkness they saw one figure lying where two had before. It was Ranma in female form.  
  
Akane approached slowly. Ranma seemed unconscious but was it her Ranma or the impostor? With everyone else crowding around behind her she was forced forward and knelt down to check her fiancé's condition. Slowly rolling the body over she realized the person was awake but crying. She had tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Ranma? Are you ok?" Akane asked hesitantly.  
  
Ranma's eyes flew open and she glared at Akane, "You Bitch! You killed her!" Akane never saw the fist that knocked her out.  
  
____________________  
  
Another waste of Hard Drive Space By: John Tannius  
  
Spotted ____________________  
  
Akane opened her eyes and winced in pain. There was a cool cloth on her cheek that fell off as she sat up, "What happened?"  
  
"Ranma clocked you good." Nabiki said from the doorway. Akane looked around and realized she was in her bedroom.  
  
"Ranma? Where is he?" She felt a twinge of panic. The last thing she remembered was girl type Ranma's fist coming at her. What did that bitch do to Ranma?  
  
"Don't know. After screaming that you 'killed her' she took off running. Rather than try to chase after her we brought you home. The Amazons disappeared so I assume they're still looking for her."  
  
"What if she did something horrible to Ranma?" Akane sniffed. She felt like crying but refused to cry over the baka hentai.  
  
Nabiki came in and sat at the edge of the bed, "I think that was Ranma. Something happened. I don't think the Amazons were telling us everything about the splitting incense or the wards they made to defeat her. I think they were using us to further their own goals."  
  
Akane got up and swung off the bed, "We need to find him before they do then."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. If what Ranma said was true then you may have destroyed the spirit of his girl side. He may not take kindly to seeing you again." Nabiki said.  
  
"That's all the more reason to find him. I need to apologize."  
  
Nabiki eyed her sister curiously.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma ran, unheeding of the rain that poured down around her. She had no destination in mind, she just had to get away. After an indeterminable amount of time, Ranma came to rest in an unfamiliar park near a quiet road. She sat on a bench near the street and let her tears mingle with the rain. Ranma probed the pain in her heart. The feeling of loss pervaded her being. Her love, the very people she cared for and trusted had snuffed out the one true love of her life like a candle. She had been fused back together with her cursed form, she could feel the familiar tingle of the magic of Jusenkyou at the back of her head. But the familiar comforting presence she had grown used to since she was cursed was absent. No matter how bad things became at the Tendo house, the presence comforted, cared, and even loved the pigtailed boy, keeping him sane throughout the trials of his life. When Happosai had used the splitting incense it was like a dream come true. The presence was given form and the two fell in love almost instantly. They had spent many late nights talking about life and plans for the future. They made love under the stars beneath a full moon. Ranma wasn't having the life drained out of him, he was just tired from lack of sleep.  
  
She bent over so her chest was against her knees. He hands snaked down her sides to caress her stomach. Ranma had been so happy when he'd heard the news. He didn't know how they'd manage to take care of a family but knew they'd be happy nonetheless. She could feel the tiny life in her womb and it brought hope along with sadness. Sad because her love was gone but hope because a part of her would live on in their child.  
  
"Don't worry little one. Daddy will take care of you." She whispered unheard in the rain.  
  
Ranma sat up and looked around. She would have to move soon. She was almost positive Cologne was behind the wards used against his love and suspected the old ghoul knew about the baby as well. Not only would she have to get away to somewhere the Amazon matriarch couldn't follow but to settle down and earn enough money to have the baby.  
  
She heard the sound of a vehicle coming down the road and looked to see the single headlight of a motorcycle coming in her direction. If she could get a ride, there was a chance she could shake her pursuers in the rain. Ranma stood and held out a thumb as the motorcycle came closer. It was a sidecar model. What kind, Ranma hadn't a clue. Motorcycles weren't martial arts. The motorcycle slowed as it came near and the rider, wearing a rain slick raised his goggles and looked at the drenched redhead.  
  
"Are you all right?" the rider asked once he'd stopped.  
  
"I'm fine. Could I trouble you for a ride?" Ranma asked.  
  
The man blinked and looked around. This was a fairly deserted area because of the large park and he wondered what this girl was doing here all alone.  
  
"Uh, sure. My name's Keichi." He replied.  
  
"Ranma." The redhead offered back. Keichi gestured to the empty sidecar and Ranma climbed in and put on the spare helmet there.  
  
"So where are you going?" Keichi asked.  
  
"Anywhere that's warm and dry will do." Ranma responded.  
  
"There's a temple nearby, is that all right?"  
  
Ranma nodded. She'd rather be farther away but it would do until the rain stopped. The last thing she needed was to get sick in her condition.  
  
They traveled for a few minutes until they reached a fenced off hill. Ranma recognized the torii gates indicating a sacred place as they drove through them and onto the temple grounds. They pulled up to an empty patch in front of the caretaker's house and Keichi shut off the motorcycle. Getting off he waited for Ranma then walked up and entered the house. Ranma raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
"Belldandy, I'm home!" Keichi called out.  
  
"You live here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Keichi said embarrassed.  
  
Belldandy came out from the kitchen where she was fixing dinner and Ranma gasped. The woman was a fairly tall blond haired woman, obviously a foreigner. She seemed to radiate peace and tranquility. She reminded Ranma a lot of Kasumi. What's more was the aura of power Ranma could feel even with his still developing ki senses.  
  
"Oh my, we have a guest." Belldandy said, further reinforcing the Kasumi similarity.  
  
"Uh, yeah. This is Ranma. She was over in the park as I was coming home. I offered her a ride to somewhere warm and dry, this was the closest place."  
  
Belldandy looked at Ranma and shook her head, "You're soaked to the bone. Come with me and I'll get you in a warm bath before you catch a chill. While you're bathing I'll dry your clothes."  
  
Ranma looked embarrassed, "You don't have to go to all that trouble. I'll be fine and leave as soon as the rain stops."  
  
Belldandy narrowed her eyes and Ranma gulped nervously. For some reason he felt incredibly guilty for upsetting the woman before him. Of course he couldn't say no to Kasumi either.  
  
"There will be none of that. A girl in you condition should take better care of herself."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened in shock, She knew! Realizing there would be less pain and trouble all around, Ranma acquiesced and nodded her head.  
  
A short time later, Ranma emerged from the furo dressed in a white robe that Belldandy had left for her. As Ranma had feared, the hot water didn't change Ranma back to a guy. It had to be some sort of magical failsafe to protect the baby. She briefly wondered if she would be able to change back after the child was born and sighed when she realized it was no longer all that important anymore. She made her way back into the main room of the house and saw two more girls sitting at the dinner table. One, a platinum blonde that looked taller and older than Belldandy was wearing tight robes that showed off her assets. The other girl looked about twelve or thirteen with long black hair. She was wearing a modest skirt and blouse and was eyeing Ranma with a certain amount of suspicion. Ranma also noticed both of these women had powerful auras like Belldandy.  
  
"You must be Ranma." The older woman said, "I'm Urd and this is my kid sister Skuld. You met our other sister Belldandy."  
  
Ranma bowed politely as she could all the while wondering who these women were. They certainly didn't move like martial artists. And what was the deal with the weird facial markings they had?  
  
Urd moved over and gestured for Ranma to sit down, "Belldandy is almost done with dinner so sit down and have some tea while we wait."  
  
It was really late to be having dinner Ranma thought. Although that Keichi guy was on his way home from work or something so that may be why they were eating late. Ranma looked around and found a clock. It wasn't even eleven yet it seemed so long ago already. Not long enough it seemed as the pain of loss shot through her again. She shuddered in her seat trying not to break down and cry in front of these people who had been kind enough to open their house to her.  
  
"You ok kid?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just been a rough night." Ranma replied.  
  
Skuld seemed to be playing with a gameboy or something and kept glaring at Ranma. She looked away when she was suddenly reminded of Akane. The wounds were too fresh and open to do any serious contemplation.  
  
A few minutes later Belldandy came out with trays of food and set them on the table. Keichi came from somewhere in the house dressed in dry clothes and sat down next to Belldandy. Ranma realized they were together in a relationship after a couple of minutes and it made her heart ache. Her chopsticks picked idly at her food.  
  
"So how did you come to be on the road by yourself in the rain like that?" Belldandy finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Ranma froze. What could she say? The truth? No, too unbelievable. Ranma knew she couldn't lie worth a damn, that was why Nabiki always took advantage of her.  
  
"Did he run off and abandon you when you told him?" Urd suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked up blankly.  
  
"The father. Did he run off when you told him you were pregnant?" Urd expanded.  
  
Ranma drooped her head, holding back tears, "No. No, she's dead."  
  
"She?" Urd looked puzzled until Skuld gave a triumphant sound of success.  
  
"She's a boy!" Skuld pointed to her scanner, "It's a level four shapeshifting curse!"  
  
Suddenly things seemed to fall into place for Ranma. Three unearthly beautiful women with powerful auras and strange markings on their faces all living in a temple. Now Ranma may not be the most educated of people in the world but she had been exposed to enough crazy magic and mysticism in her life to be relatively open to strange and wondrous ideas. So it wasn't hard to believe what her mind had presented to herself.  
  
"You're all Megami aren't you?" She said calmly.  
  
Urd choked on her tea while Belldandy just gave an enigmatic smile. Skuld started pushing buttons on her scanner again.  
  
"How did you know!?" Urd demanded.  
  
Ranma shrugged a little, "The signs were there. Beautiful women, powerful auras, strange markings on your faces, the fact you live in a temple. I guessed. I've seen enough strange things in my life that it wasn't that hard to think of."  
  
"Wait a minute, what did Skuld mean you're a boy?" Keichi interrupted.  
  
Ranma sighed and settled back, "This is a long story so maybe we should finish dinner first."  
  
"That's a good idea Ranma." Belldandy said pushing more food onto Ranma's plate, "You should eat more. After all, you have someone to take care of now."  
  
Ranma looked at Belldandy then nodded her head, "You're right. Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cologne frowned as she reached the end of Ranma's trail. From what she could tell, Ranma had gotten on board some sort of vehicle at the edge of the park. She tried following the tracks but they seemed to suddenly disappear.  
  
"What matter Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Ranma's trail has grown cold. It seems as if it was deliberately erased. We won't find him tonight." Cologne sighed in resignation, "We must find him before he realizes his condition if it's not already too late. We will search again in the morning. There can't be too many places around here for him to hide."  
  
"Why we use wards on Ranma's girl side? If we kill her then Ranma cured!" Shampoo complained.  
  
"It wasn't that simple child. If we killed the girl then Ranma would have died as well. As it is, the spirit of Ranma's curse has been banished to the next life. All that remains is to remove the child as well and bring your prize home, by force if necessary. The time for games has passed. It is time the boy learns what it means to oppose the Amazon nation. Come, let's go home, we'll begin our search again at first light."  
  
Shampoo silently bowed to the matriarch's wishes and adjusted her heavy raincoat before the pair disappeared into the rain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma had begun her tale beginning when her and her father began their ten year training trip. She told about meeting Ukyou, the Nekoken training, the various insane training methods, finally leading up to the events of Jusenkyou. After a round of tea, Ranma continued. Starting with her encounter with the Chinese Amazons and Shampoo's vow to chase the girl down and kill her, she continued through the forced engagement, Kuno, Ryouga, Shampoo's arrival and subsequent engagement, Ukyou's return, and finally the splitting incense.  
  
"It was love at first sight. I guess it's kind of egotistical, loving yourself. We thought we'd always be together until all my so called friends teamed up to 'save' me from the 'demon'." Ranma finished, "She got pregnant and told me about it just tonight. We were so happy. Somehow when we were re-fused, the curse kept me female to protect the baby but my love didn't survive the fusion."  
  
The three goddesses and one mortal were sitting in mild shock. For a single mortal to have gone through so much pain and suffering was almost unheard of, and for the poor child to have turned out as well as she had was noting short of a miracle.  
  
"Skuld, could you go look up Saotome's file? I'd like to see what flags we have on it." Urd finally said.  
  
"What are your plans now Ranma?" Belldandy asked as Skuld got up and left the room.  
  
Ranma hung her head, "I'm not sure. I can't go home, too many bad feelings there. Besides, I have a feeling the Amazons are looking for me. I can't shake the feeling they're behind the whole mess I'm in. It was the old Ghoul who made the wards the sealed my girl side back into me."  
  
"You could stay here the night and then discuss it when you've had some rest." Belldandy offered.  
  
"No, it would be safer for everyone if I left as soon as possible. I don't want anyone else involved in this mess of my life. The amazons believe in removing obstacles in a permanent manner."  
  
Belldandy smiled again, "Do not worry Ranma, no one can find you here, I promise. As a goddess I can guarantee it."  
  
"Oh yeah, you guys are kami. I don't see the Amazons being able to stand up to a bunch of gods. All right I'll take you up on your offer. But just for one night, I don't want to be a freeloader like my father. I have to set a certain standard for my child." Ranma gave a trademark smirk showing that she just might be strong enough to survive her ordeal after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane trudged in the door after one o'clock. She was cold, wet, and miserable and had found no sight of her fiancé. She was just about to go take a hot bath before going to bed when she heard something making a noise at the backdoor. Sliding open the screen she saw a thoroughly drenched duck. Mousse began quacking up a storm when he noticed Akane.  
  
"Hold on, I'll get some hot water." Akane said.  
  
A few minutes later a restored Mousse was sitting in the living room, "I overheard Shampoo and Cologne talking earlier tonight. They always seem to underestimate me just because I'm almost blind."  
  
"So what did you overhear?" Akane yawned.  
  
"From what I heard, Cologne planned on using the wards to destroy the demon that was seducing Ranma just like she said. However it wasn't a demon. The splitting incense apparently was created a long time ago when Jusenkyou was new. It was a method of increasing the population of the tribe after a war or plague. The people would curse themselves in either the spring of drowned girl or man depending on the sex of the person. Then the incense was used to split the person in two. This supposedly created two unique people who instantly fell in love. Overnight the whole tribe could double it's numbers with new children on the way as soon as nine months later." Mousse explained at length.  
  
"So Ranma was really in love with her?" Akane had already had her suspicions about the girl not being a demon.  
  
Mousse nodded, "That's not all. Ranma is pregnant with her child."  
  
The news along with her exhaustion was too much for Akane as she slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Ranma had gone to bed in one of the spare rooms in the temple, the goddesses gathered around to go over the boy turned girl's file. There was muttering once in a while about going after the fat panda with divine vengeance but otherwise things were quiet. Finally Urd slammed her last paper down.  
  
"That poor boy has been used and abused almost to death. There must be something we can do." She said.  
  
"He is a kind and gentle soul who cares for others, even those who want to hurt him. The only thing preventing him from getting a wish is that ego of his, probably his father's fault. If he were more selfless Ranma could wish things better." Belldandy said.  
  
Urd growled, "I think there should be extenuating circumstances. There's the baby to think of as well now. You can't tell me it won't make Ranma a more caring mature person to raise it."  
  
"Are you saying we should grant him a wish in the possible event he will someday qualify for one?" Skuld asked.  
  
"You're the goddess of the future, you tell me if he'll qualify." Urd snapped back.  
  
Skuld blushed and bowed her head, "You know I'm not that good yet at looking into the future."  
  
Suddenly Urd snapped her fingers, "He may not get a wish but there's nothing to say we can't help him right?"  
  
"We shouldn't get involved in mortal affairs." Skuld protested.  
  
"You saw his file, there's gotta be someone already involved to make his life that bad. I'm thinking it's some minor demon or something, so that makes it our concern." Urd responded.  
  
"I think you're stretching for a reason." Skuld sighed.  
  
"What do you think Bell, will you help me?" Urd asked the middle sister.  
  
Belldandy thought about it for a moment then smiled, "Of course. It's the right thing to do."  
  
"Great, now all we need is a plan." Urd smiled conspiratorially.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma awoke the next morning in a panic. She was in girl form in an unfamiliar place. After a couple of minutes the events of the previous night came back to her. She cried again for love lost and it was several minutes before she realized someone was standing in the doorway. Wiping away tears she looked up to see the platinum blonde goddess, Urd, looking at her with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"How'd you sleep kiddo?" Urd asked.  
  
"No dreams means no nightmares." Ranma shrugged. She stood up and pulled on her clothes. She wasn't sure what Belldandy had done but not only were they clean and dry but they were like new again.  
  
"Well come on out, we have breakfast waiting." Urd replied before leaving.  
  
Ranma came out to the dining area after a couple of minutes and saw everyone sitting waiting for her. She sat down at an open spot. Everyone began eating and Ranma realized her appetite had returned somewhat. Finally breakfast was finished and Ranma sat back satisfied.  
  
"Thank you for everything. I should be leaving soon though." Ranma said after a while.  
  
"Where will you go?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Dunno, don't have any family 'sides the old man. I was thinking of heading down to Kyoto to see about finding a job and a place to stay. Of course the Amazons could follow me there. I wish I could go somewhere they can't find me where the baby can be safe."  
  
Urds eyes gleamed, "We have a suggestion. After hearing about your life and looking over your file we decided to help you. Sometimes people are chosen to have a wish granted by one of us. Unfortunately you don't quite qualify. However we want to help you anyway. There is a place you can go that is only known to a few people on this world. There you can use your martial arts skills to earn a living, either as a bodyguard or law enforcer. Actually there are lots of options available. You could even treasure hunt. Regardless, the farthest the Amazons could track you would be to this temple if you accept."  
  
"Sounds too good to be true. Where is this place, Europe, America?" Ranma asked.  
  
Skuld shook her head, "Nope, it's a whole other world! It's called Jade."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


	2. New friends

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE  
  
TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 8274981650-7194720-9173528-02  
DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA  
CROSSNODE DETECTED: AH! MY GODDESS REF: 1426321-9874355  
CROSSNODE DETECTED: GOLD DIGGER REF: 8465920-9163451  
INITIATING SCAN.........  
  
DISPLAY:  
  
____________________  
  
Ranma stepped through the portal the goddesses created and looked around. Even as the portal closed behind her, she shouldered her pack and headed for the huge trees she could see off in the distance. Ranma still couldn't believe it, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld had helped her so much, and done so without asking or expecting anything in return. Each of the goddesses had given her a gift before she departed. Ranma had told them it wasn't necessary but there was no way she was going to refuse anything a Megami offered. It was bad manners and was likely to piss off an extremely powerful entity or three, as the case might be.  
  
Skuld had given her a stone pendant that would allow Ranma to speak and understand most of the languages on Jade. Belldandy kissed her forehead and told her the Nekoken would bother her no more. As much as Ranma hated the technique, she would miss having access to such powerful moves. When she had asked why, Belldandy just smiled and said it was necessary. Urd's gift was even more enigmatic. With a glowing fingertip, she had touched Ranma's temple and muttered something in a language the girl couldn't understand. She then told Ranma that even with the right outlook, a curse could become a blessing.  
  
So here she was, walking towards what could only be a town beneath huge overhanging trees. She shifted her backpack, a gift from Keichi, and figured at her current pace, she would reach the town in about twenty minutes. As she came closer, she noticed something odd about the place. It was as if there was a hole in the sky that the trees grew up through, and there were houses and walkways in and between the trees themselves. Figuring that would be only one of the strange things she'd witness during her stay, she shrugged and moved on, only to stop at the sound of an explosion. One of the buildings up in the trees suddenly exploded, raining burning debris on the town below. Ranma picked up her pace to see if she would be able to help when another of the buildings down in the town had the wall blow out and some machine fly out and up to where the first building exploded. Sounds of combat and explosions shattered the city's peace.  
  
Ranma broke into a run as hundreds of small flying objects scattered everywhere and began to explode leaving wreckage and wounded everywhere. She finally reached the town in time to pull a woman out of the way of a falling branch. Ranma didn't notice the woman's sharp pointed ears as she was already on the move again. There was a cry for help and Ranma turned to see a couple of people trying to lift a section of collapsed house. It was apparent someone was trapped. She heard a woman crying and realized it was a man and a woman trying to pull someone out. The woman was in tears.  
  
"Please! My son is trapped inside!" she cried.  
  
Ranma moved to another spot and set her legs. Together the three of them lifted the heavy wooden planks.  
  
"Can you hold it? I'm the smallest so I should go in." Ranma announced. The man nodded and braced himself. Ranma let go and slipped under the wreckage. It was dark and Ranma was only able to get around by touch. She finally felt something soft, hairy and warm. Hoping it was the boy she grabbed him and scooted out before the couple's strength gave out. There was a final huge explosion up in the canopy and then all was silent save for the sounds of wood burning and the cries of the wounded. Ranma took a short moment to examine the child she had rescued for injuries. That was when she realized the boy was completely covered in hair, or was it fur? Looking up at the approaching parents, Ranma suddenly realized that they too were covered in fur. Their faces were different as well, bestial in nature with pointed ears at the top of their head very much like...cats.  
  
Ranma gulped nervously as her worst nightmares approached her. She suddenly realized the overwhelming fear wasn't there. She was nervous as hell but these cat people weren't freaking her out at all. Now she knew why Belldandy had said removing the Nekoken had been necessary.  
  
Ranma offered the small bundle of fur to his mother who accepted him with tears of worry mixed with gratitude in her eyes.  
  
"I think he'll be ok." Ranma said hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?" The woman sobbed in relief.  
  
Ranma shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I was more than happy to help. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if anyone else is in trouble."  
  
Ranma bowed and took off running towards the center of the destruction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was nearly five hours later that Ranma found herself sitting on a bench outside an inn. She was exhausted. Considering the number of explosions not many people had been injured in the attack, but there had been quite a few fires to put out. Ranma had worked hard alongside the residents of Seer's Hamlet and now knew a few of them by name. She was currently resting, trying to collect herself before going inside. The couple whose son she had helped save insisted on buying her dinner and paying for her stay for the night.  
  
She was just about to get up when a shadow crossed her path. Looking up, Ranma saw a tall, muscular, spotted were-cat looking at her.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" He asked.  
  
Ranma smirked, "That's gotta be one of the lamest pickup lines I've ever heard."  
  
The were-cat seemed to panic, "No-no! you've got it all wrong! I was told a girl from Earth had been helping with the rescue and fire control. I'd never seen you around before so I thought I'd see if it was you."  
  
Ranma continued to smirk.  
  
The were-cat sighed in defeat, "I'm Gar."  
  
"Ranma Saotome." The girl replied.  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So, um... are you here with the Diggers family?" Gar asked.  
  
"Ah, no. Are they from earth too?" Ranma inquired.  
  
Gar nodded, "Atlanta Georgia, United States I believe."  
  
"I've never met them. I'm from Japan. I needed to get away from home for a while. I...I lost someone close to me and needed to get away." The pain was evident in Ranma's eyes.  
  
"I understand." Gar replied. And he did understand in a way. The Edge Guard had just lost their leader and founder Gaja not even two hours ago.  
  
"So what do you do?" Ranma asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Gar smiled broadly, "I'm a member of the Northern Edge Guard. We patrol the area and protect Seer's Hamlet."  
  
"Oh, you're cops then. Maybe you could help me out then. What kind of work do you have around here for a martial artist?"  
  
Gar sat down on the bench and looked thoughtful. "Well, there's usually all sorts of jobs for someone who can fight. Bounty hunting, bodyguard, city guard. How good are you with a sword?"  
  
"I'm all right but I don't need one. I'm one of the best martial artists on Earth."  
  
Gar shrugged. Julia Diggers was from Jade originally so Ranma's claim could be true for all he knew. "Well, I'd suggest talking to the sheriff before you do anything. City guard pays pretty good and it's an easy job as long as the town isn't being attacked."  
  
"Thanks, I will." Ranma's stomach growled violently. "I guess that's my cue to go eat dinner. After all, I'm eating for two now."  
  
Gar blinked at Ranma as she got up and entered the inn. Ranma sure as hell didn't look pregnant so he figured she must not be far along. If Ranma was going to be staying in Seer's Hamlet for a while maybe he could introduce her to his sister Sheila. And maybe, just maybe, if he was a friend and helped her through her grief, they could become more than friends. After all, his first love Brittany was married and he did like children.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Akane sat at the table with her sisters and the local Nerima Wrecking Crew. The Amazons were noticeably absent. Nabiki was trying to explain the situation in Kuno-ease so that the twisted duo would understand what was going on.  
  
"The ancient Amazon placed a spell on Ranma and the pigtailed girl to try make them fall in love with Shampoo and Mousse in order to steal them back to China. The spell went wrong causing them to fall in love with each other. Now this is the important part and why we need your help. Out of anger, the ancient crone destroyed Ranma's body casting his soul into the body of the pigtailed girl. We're not sure but it's possible the pigtailed girl's soul has fled the earthly plane. I'm sorry."  
  
Tatewaki Kuno was utterly silent as his sister began to shake her head slowly. Kodachi finally stood up and turned away. "Oh well. Ranma-sama would have been quite the catch. I shall take my leave now."  
  
The entire group looked on in disbelief as the insane gymnast twirled her ribbon and took off to find someone else to fixate on. Before they could comment on the cold manner of the younger Kuno, Tatewaki blew up in rage.  
  
"It is so clear now! The evil Amazons have tried to frame Saotome as the dark sorcerer when it was him as well as my two loves who were ensorcelled. How else could one who should be a brother in arms follow such an evil path!"  
  
Kuno continued to rant for a few more minutes with Nabiki interrupting every now and then to correct him and lead him towards her eventual goal.  
  
"I shall not rest until these vile witches have been brought to justice!" Bingo!  
  
Ukyou leaned over and whispered to Akane, "I'm glad she's on our side."  
  
Akane nodded, still in awe over her sister's deft manipulations.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two Amazons made their way through the park to the edge of the road where they had lost sight of their quarry. Cologne sighed as she surveyed the area. The storm had definitely destroyed any remaining signs of Ranma's passage. She knew Ranma had gotten on some vehicle, a motorcycle most likely from the tracks she had seen in the rain. She extended her senses to try and find some clue as to where her son-in-law had gone when she heard the roar of an engine in the distance. After a moment a motorcycle with a sidecar came down the road and passed the duo as it headed into the city. Keichi was on his way to work and barely took notice of the strange women standing on the side of the road.  
  
Cologne watched the motorcycle disappear around a bend in the road then sprang off in the other direction. Shampoo scrambled to keep up and the two made their way up the hill.  
  
"Where are we going Grandmother?" Shampoo asked in fluent Chinese.  
  
"I believe that motorcycle was the one that gave Ranma a ride last night. There is a possibility she is still wherever that boy came from. We must backtrack the vehicle to its source. At worst we've wasted a little time, at best there may be some one there who knows where your husband went."  
  
Shampoo only nodded as she ran after her elder. Who knew an old woman could move so fast just bouncing on a cane?  
  
The road finally reached a plateau and Cologne stopped in front of an old temple. Shampoo noticed her great-grandmother looking at the gates with a frown.  
  
"What is it Grandmother?"  
  
"There is a great power in that temple. We must be careful. Do not provoke anyone here child. Do you understand?"  
  
Shampoo nodded even though she wasn't quite sure what her grandmother meant. They were Amazon Warriors! People feared them not the other way around. Unfortunately Shampoo still had not learned the lesson that there is always someone stronger than you.  
  
The two women cautiously made their way onto the temple grounds. For an old temple, the grounds were well cared for and the buildings were in good condition. They reached the temple and looked inside seeing no one around. Cologne could feel an overwhelming power nearby but could not discern a location. She waved for Shampoo to follow her and they turned towards the caretaker's house off to the side of the temple.  
  
There was a cough behind them and Cologne whipped around to see a lady standing on the steps of the temple where there had been no one before. She was dressed in a long tight black dress and wore her platinum blond hair long down her back. She was dark skinned showing that she was not native to Japan. Then there were the strange tattoos on her face.  
  
Cologne gasped in shock. The woman standing before them was one of the true gods, not one of the almost infinite spirits and other minor powers that inhabited temples and shrines across Japan and China. She quickly went to her knees and bowed reverently. Shampoo was confused but clumsily attempted to do as her elder did.  
  
"Elder Khu Lon, Matriarch of the Remaining Amazon tribes of China. It seems you've been quite busy these past few weeks. A woman your age should really watch her health and not overexert herself."  
  
"My Lady, it is an honor to be in your presence." Cologne began.  
  
"Oh please. Cut the reverent crap. You're just afraid I'll get offended and blast you to dust or something equally horrible." Urd said interrupting the troll-like woman.  
  
"I would never..." Cologne started to say.  
  
"Never kid a kidder. I've been looking over your file and I must say I'm disappointed." Urd sat down on the steps and pulled out a manila folder and began leafing through the pages. "You used to be such a nice person, what happened? It couldn't have been that Happosai person. You were barely twenty back then."  
  
Cologne realized she'd never be able to lie to one of the greater kami and slumped in defeat. "What I've done, I've done for the greater good of my tribe."  
  
Urd scanned a page. "Murder, slavery, lying, cheating, manipulating others to your own ends. Then there's this whole mess with Ranma. That poor boy had a hard enough life without you adding to it."  
  
"You know where Airen is?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Uh Hm." Urd said distractedly. "What about this phoenix pill episode? You apply the cat's tongue to him, locking his curse when he's already having identity issues because of it. Then tell him if he can learn your chestnuts roasting technique and grab the phoenix pill from you it will cure him. Only you lied to him by switching the real pill for a lemon drop. It wasn't until he showed his real power using the cat-fist to defeat you that you finally relented."  
  
Cologne gulped nervously wondering where this was all leading.  
  
"I hope you can hold out for another hundred years or so because I can tell you you're not going to go to a very nice place after you die. Now as for you Xian Pu, you need to live your own life. Your great grandmother will only corrupt and mislead you until you will share her fate. You have a good soul and I would hate to see you suffer when you could experience so much joy in life."  
  
"She is following the laws of her people." Cologne tried to argue.  
  
"Laws are not always right or just. Xian Pu, you are a smart girl and deserve more than to rot away in some backwards village hiding from the real world." Urd smiled at the lavender haired girl.  
  
Cologne growled under her breath but kept her peace. She was seriously outclassed and needed to get as much information as she could while surviving her encounter.  
  
"Where is Ranma Saotome then?" Cologne asked outright.  
  
Urd frowned at the ancient crone. "He is no longer on this plane."  
  
"He is dead then?"  
  
Urd shook her head. "No he is safe where you and yours cannot reach him or his child. I suggest you abandon your quest and return to hiding from the world."  
  
Cologne bowed and turned to leave. She did not expect to get an accurate answer but now she knew where not to look. As the two Amazons walked away Urd called out one last time.  
  
"Xian Pu, remember what I have said this day. Live for yourself and others and you will be blessed with a happy life. Follow your elder's wishes and know a life of pain."  
  
After the two women left leaving Urd sitting still on the steps, Belldandy and Skuld came out to talk.  
  
"How did it go? Did you screw it up?" Skuld asked.  
  
Urd scowled at her youngest sister, "I did what I could. Already we've overstepped our bounds and as much as I'd like to help that young Amazon girl, her future is in her own hands."  
  
"Do you think they will give up on Ranma?" Belldandy asked with just a hint of worry.  
  
Urd sighed and shook her head, "I don't think the elder will. She's become obsessed. I don't think she will stop until Ranma is either enslaved in the tribe or dead."  
  
"But Ranma is safe on Jade right?" Skuld said.  
  
Urd shrugged, "Most people have never heard of the place but Khu Lon is a sneaky woman. She may have a means of traveling there. It's not unheard of."  
  
Suddenly out of the clear blue sky a lightning bolt shot down and struck the ground near the three Norns. As the dust cleared, a message could be seen in the dirt.  
  
"Urd, My office Now! –Kami Sama."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma sighed as she sat back in the hot water in the bathtub after a long day's work. It was a western style bath which took some getting used to but she figured it was just one of many things she'd have to endure in this strange world.  
  
She had gone to the Sheriff's office the day after the disaster and was given a job in the city guard almost on the spot. Apparently the Edge Guard was in trouble and had been temporarily suspended from active duty. She still didn't know exactly what had happened up in the retreat but Gar had seemed like a nice enough were-cat so she hoped he'd get his job back soon. It had only been a few days of working so far and it was an easy job as well as earning her fifteen gold a week. She'd decided to stay at a local inn until she could find a more permanent residence.  
  
So far Ranma liked what she had seen of the people in this quaint town. Most people were friendly up front and Ranma had gained a small measure of notoriety from her previous rescue activities. Everywhere she went people waved to her or asked how she was doing. She felt she could happily stay here for the next nine months or more. As the warmth of the water soaked into her skin she placed her hands on her stomach. It was way too early to start showing but she could feel the small life inside her with her developing senses. She felt a single tear escape her eye as she thought about her child and how things could have, should have been.  
  
There was a noise at the door of someone trying the handle. It stopped then there was a knock.  
  
"Yes?" Ranma answered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in there," A female voice answered back, "I just need to use the mirror. There wasn't one in my room."  
  
That was one of the problems of staying at an inn that only had the one bath. Ranma looked around and figured it wouldn't hurt to let her in. They were both girls right? Ranma reached over and undid the lock letting the woman in. She was mildly surprised to see a girl that looked like she was halfway between human and were-cat hybrid. She had spots in her hair and a stripe over one eye. The woman quickly came in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Thanks, I won't be long I promise."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Don't worry about it."  
  
The woman went to the mirror and began brushing out her hair. "By the way, my name's Brianna Diggers."  
  
"Ranma Saotome. Gar mentioned the Diggers family. You're from Earth too huh?"  
  
"You know Gar? Yeah I'm here with my Mom and some friends. So you're from Earth?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I met Gar the other day after that mess up in the Retreat." She didn't notice Brianna wince then chuckle nervously. "Originally I'm from Japan. My circumstances for being here are unique."  
  
"You and me both then. Very few people here from Earth have what you would call normal lives." Brianna said as she adjusted her makeup. "So how long are you planning on staying at Seer's Hamlet?"  
  
Ranma leaned back so the water reached her neck. "I dunno, at least until the baby's born. After that I don't have any real plans."  
  
Brianna whipped around with an ecstatic smile on her face. "Baby!? Oh how cool! How far are you along?"  
  
Ranma blushed and sank a little deeper in embarrassment. All the girls she had told about her pregnancy had acted in a similar manner. Apparently women just loved talking about babies.  
  
"I'm only a couple of weeks along."  
  
Brianna seemed to deflate a little. Ranma wasn't far enough along to ask any of the really good questions.  
  
"So are you and the father here to just get away from it for a while?"  
  
Ranma seemed to freeze up and Brianna wondered what she had said wrong.  
  
"It's ah, it's complicated. The other parent is dead. I'm here alone."  
  
Brianna didn't understand why Ranma had worded it like that but seeing the pain on her face decided not to pry.  
  
"So have you been shopping for baby clothes and maternity wear yet?" Brianna asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Ah, no. I haven't really thought about it."  
  
Brianna gasped in shock. "We can't have that! I'll tell you what, I'll go with you and we'll pick out some nice things." She said in a tone that left no other answer than yes.  
  
Ranma grinned a little, "Sure, it might be fun."  
  
"Great! I'll meet you in the common room after your bath."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two girls walked through the open market looking over various wares and clothing. Ranma was beginning to think shopping was a bad idea as she was already loaded down with bags and Brianna flitted back and forth buying things from shop keepers she was sure the baby would love.  
  
"You really don't have to do this Brianna. I have eight months at least to get all this stuff." Ranma protested.  
  
"It's no trouble really!" Brianna said as she came to a stop next to the redhead, "I know what you did the other day from when Gar mentioned a redheaded girl rescuing people and I feel it's the least I can do after what happened."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked as she sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
"Well, most of the damage to the retreat was my fault." Brianna began to explain what had happened. She told about the resurgence of the curse that helped create her, named Grave Digger, the mages attempts to cure her, and the resulting battle where Brianna's technology went out of control.  
  
"I guess the A.I. was a little too vague about what constituted a bad guy." Brianna shook her sadly.  
  
Ranma put her hand on Brianna's shoulder. "Heck I don't even know how to turn on a computer let alone do all the stuff you can. You should be proud of your skills. I'm sure you'll get it right next time."  
  
Brianna seemed to cheer up and she suddenly took off when she saw a crib that was just soooo cute! Ranma just sighed and wondered where she'd keep all this stuff in her room at the inn.  
  
They made their way further down the main aisle of the market only to be stopped when someone stepped out in front of them. It was a woman a little taller than Brianna wearing a dark smile and skin-tight clothes. The sword she carried looked to weigh around a hundred pounds or more. It reminded Ranma of one of those weapons from her buddy Hiroshi's fantasy games, Final something or other. Ranma tensed and dropped her packages, as two more people seemed to emerge from the crowd to surround them.  
  
"Brianna Diggers, daughter of Armsmaster Julia Diggers," the woman said with a sneer, "You're coming with us. Please resist as I want to make this hurt as much as possible."  
  
Brianna seemed confused at first but then exclaimed, "I remember you now! You're the moron that drank the sex changing potion!"  
  
The woman previously known as Hanzo seemed to grit her teeth and her knuckles whitened as she clenched her fists. Then she calmed herself with some effort in order to speak.  
  
"Yes, and it's all the fault of you, the edge guard, and that bitch healer Nali! I will have my revenge but for the moment I have orders to only kidnap you."  
  
Ranma took a moment to follow the conversation and her eyes widened in surprise. "You used to be a guy too?" she exclaimed.  
  
Brianna raised an eyebrow. "Too?"  
  
Ranma chuckled a bit and scratched the back of her head. "I guess I should tell you about my past since you shared yours with me. Now isn't the time though."  
  
"What happened, someone trick you into drinking a cursed potion too?" Hanzo laughed bitterly.  
  
"Nah I fell into a cursed spring of drowned girl. Anyway, I thought you were here to kidnap us." Ranma said as she assumed her classic ready stance, i.e. standing there looking completely helpless.  
  
"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. Get Them!" Hanzo ordered.  
  
"Why'd you remind them for?" Brianna shouted.  
  
Ranma shrugged as she backhanded one of the thugs into a fruit stand. "The conversation was getting a little personal for my tastes. Besides, I'm part of the city guard, it's my job to beat up and arrest these jerks."  
  
"I hate to tell you, I can't fight very well. That's Mom and Brittany's area." Brianna yelled as she dodged the other thug's wild swing.  
  
"Don't you have a gun or something?" Ranma asked as he jump kicked the remaining thug in the head, taking him out of the fight.  
  
"No! I sent all my gear home so I wouldn't get in any more trouble." Brianna whined.  
  
Ranma sighed. Looked like she'd have to take care of this mess herself then.  
  
Hanzo was more than a little shocked at the skill the redhead displayed. She soon realized she should have brought more men but had assumed Brianna was defenseless without her technology. She readied herself as Ranma faced off against her.  
  
"So you drank a potion that turned you into a girl huh?" Ranma laughed.  
  
"I was tricked! I will have my revenge!" Hanzo shouted as she lunged with a feint to test Ranma's defenses.  
  
Ranma easily dodged the blow. The sword was huge and definitely lethal but it was too heavy to have any speed to it and speed was Ranma's domain.  
  
"I wonder if Jusenkyou would cure you?" Ranma pondered as she parried the flat of the blade with her hand.  
  
Hanzo stopped. "You know a cure?"  
  
"Maybe, will you leave Brianna alone if I tell you?" Ranma offered.  
  
Hanzo seemed to ponder the proposal, "This is the same magic that turned you into a girl? How come you haven't turned back then if it works?"  
  
"I fell into the spring of drowned girl. There is a spring of drowned boy there that might reverse it. I'd been meaning to go back but life happens you know?"  
  
"Fine, tell me where I can find this spring and I will let her leave in peace. But mark my words, if you have lied to me then I will make you suffer. You will be begging to die before I kill you." Hanzo threatened.  
  
Ranma shrugged, she heard worse from Ryouga. "It's on the Earth Realm in the Bankahla Mountain Range in a country called China. There is a guide there who should be able to show you which spring is the spring of drowned boy."  
  
Hanzo narrowed her eyes and stared at Ranma as if to find any trace of deceit before suddenly strapping her sword to her back and heading off at a hard run.  
  
Brianna blinked a couple of times at the sight of Hanzo leaving at full speed then turned to Ranma.  
  
"So you used to be a guy too? Must be an interesting story."  
  
"Aheh, yeah, I guess I owe you an explanation. But why was that girl trying to kidnap you?" Ranma asked from where she was tying up the thugs to bring them to the jail.  
  
"I'm not sure. I know he was working with Gnolia, mom's old rival... OH NO! The opening ceremonies! I completely forgot! They were going to use me to get to my mom. Come on we got to get to the arena."  
  
At this point some of the other city guard had shown up and Ranma gave them a brief rundown of what had happened. She asked one of the other women on the guard to see about getting the packages back to her room at the inn as Brianna grabbed Ranma's hand and took off towards the arena.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Author's Rant:  
  
I thought I had a good idea but somehow my plot decided to leave. This is why I need to write these ideas down as soon as I get them. I've got enough material for two to three chapters but I fear I don't have any real story. Oh, well... maybe inspiration will strike (yeah and maybe Kuno will buy a clue) 


	3. More goddess meddling

Akane's hands trembled as she opened the envelope addressed to her. It had a China postmark, which could only mean that is came from Mousse. Kasumi and Nabiki hovered nearby in eager anticipation.

It had been six months since they had last seen Ranma and everyone's nerves were frayed from searching for the boy turned girl. Genma had left after the first week claiming to go search for Ranma. No one had seen him since. Several bill collectors had come since then seeking to collect payment for charges made by the fat panda in the Tendo's name. Soun had inconsolable ever since. He would alternately just sit and stare at the pond for hours or he would weep about how the schools would never be joined and how his best friend had betrayed his trust. Ryouga had set out immediately after hearing the news and had promised to bring Ranma back. His revenge apparently could wait until after the baby was born. Even with all of the places that the lost boy ended up there was still no sign of Ranma. Ukyou had attempted to search as well until her finances forced her to reopen the Ucchan.

Mousse had come by one last time before leaving with the Amazons. He promised Akane that if he found out anything dealing with Ranma's whereabouts, he would let her know. That had been five months ago.

Akane unfolded the letter and began to read aloud.

_Akane,_

_I apologize for taking so long to get back to you about Ranma. However, it was only a couple of days ago that I overheard Shampoo talking to Cologne about a temple near Nekomi Tech. Apparently there was some sort of confrontation there, of what sort I am uncertain. All I do know for certain is that while Saotome is not dead, she is no longer on this plane. What that means I do not know._

_You should be happy to know that Shampoo is becoming reluctant to continue her pursuit of Ranma. Elder Cologne continues to force the subject though. We are currently in the Joketsuzoku village where the old ghoul has been spending most of her days locked in her study with her old books and artifacts. I believe she is still searching although I fear her obsession with Ranma has turned to hatred and she means to harm her when she finds her._

_I will let you know if anything else of importance occurs._

_Mousse._

Akane lowered the letter and looked up at her sisters.

"Nekomi Tech? Where's that?"

"How can Ranma not be on this plane anymore?" Kasumi asked.

"I know where Nekomi Tech is. I think I know which temple he was referring to as well. As for where Ranma is, maybe they can tell us more when we get there." Nabiki supplied.

Akane stared at her older sister. "How do you know where this place is?"

"You'd be surprised at how many contacts I have across Tokyo. Lets just say I know somebody who knows somebody and leave it at that."

"Let's go then. If we hurry, we can make it there before lunch." Akane said with a level of excitement not seen since before Ranma's disappearance.

The three girls quickly prepared to leave. Nabiki opened the front door to see a woman just about to knock. She looked to be in her mid thirties and was wearing a formal kimono. Her auburn hair was short and styled appropriately for a housewife. She also had a silk wrapped bundle slung over her back.

"Um, can I help you?" Nabiki asked.

"I do hope so. I was told that my husband and son were staying here."

"You're Ranma's mom?" Akane blurted out.

"He is here? Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Nodoka Saotome, and yes I'm Ranma's mother. Is he here? Is he manly?"

The three sisters winced at Nodoka's last question.

Nabiki decided to step in and salvage the situation. "Mrs. Saotome, Ranma has been missing for a few months but we just received a lead on his whereabouts. We'd be happy to explain things to you along the way."

"Of course dear, and call me auntie. You say Ranma has been missing? You must tell me everything."

"Of course auntie." Akane replied as the four women left the Tendo compound together for the train station.

* * *

Urd sat back from her computer terminal and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She sighed heavily and logged out of the Yggdrasil network. Getting the vague rumor of Ranma's location to Nodoka without being traced back to her was harder than it should have been. She wondered briefly if it was all worth it. She then pictured the look of pain and hopelessness that had been on Ranma's face when Urd had first seen her. Definitely worth it. Ranma deserved a rest after everything he'd been through in his life. Hopefully reuniting him with his mother would add to the poor boy turned girl's stability. Sure, Ranma seemed to be making friends on Jade but that was still no substitute for family. Ranma would need the help and support during the last phase of her pregnancy.

After her encounter with the Amazons, Urd had been called into Kami-sama's office. He had been pleased to see her efforts on behalf of the young martial artist but had been disappointed that she still neglected official channels to accomplish her goals. It was because of her half-assed corner cutting that she kept being suspended. He had told her that since she was so interested in Ranma's life that she was now assigned to his case. She was to help sort out his life by the book. That meant no spells, no potions or interfering directly by using her powers. She was to operate behind the scenes as much as possible.

Grabbing a bottle of sake, Urd took a quick swig to recharge herself before heading back to earth. She had to hurry if she was going to get there before the Tendo girls and Mrs. Saotome. She smirked as she turned on a nearby television. Just because she couldn't interfere with her powers didn't mean her sisters couldn't. With that thought, Urd disappeared into the TV.

Up in his office Kami-sama watched Urd leave her workstation. He shook his head at Urd's scheming. She wasn't breaking the rules he laid down on her but she was bending them into interesting shapes. She was so much like her mother. He reached over and turned off the display.

* * *

Nodoka looked nervously rattled as she walked up the hill with the three Tendo girls. If even half of what they had been telling her was true then she needed to have a serious discussion with Genma when she found him. Nodoka regretted letting her husband take her only son away to train almost since the day they left. Even more so after hearing the kinds of torture Ranma was subjected to in the name of martial arts training.

It was the other things she had been told that really disturbed her. She didn't know what to make of this whole Jusenkyou business. At first, she thought the girls were making a cruel joke. But after seeing the seriousness in their eyes as they related Ranma's last days with them she began to wonder.

Nodoka figured they were in denial of some sort. It sounded like Ranma had gotten a girl pregnant and there had been a fight of some sort with the other girls. She feared the Chinese women had killed her son and the poor pregnant girl was in hiding from them at this temple. After all, curses that caused people to change their sex, magic didn't exist here on Earth anymore, right? There was also the disturbing thought of the seppuku contract Genma had forced upon her when he left all those years ago. Ranma had to be a man among men or die. She dreaded finding out it was all true and that her son was now her daughter. Would she dishonor her family by sparing her only child or worse, would she enforce the pact and serve as her child's second. It didn't help that Genma seemed to have abandoned everyone.

Everyone was quiet as they reached the temple. Each of them was absorbed with their own thoughts. Nabiki thought it was odd that there were no signs telling what kami this temple was dedicated to. Akane was too absorbed in worry to notice much. The simple beauty of the temple grounds however, awed Kasumi. The grass was carefully manicured. The flowerbeds were carefully tended and the Zen rock garden painstakingly raked. There was nothing extravagant or overwhelming and Kasumi could feel a quiet sense of nature all around.

They were all standing in front of the main temple when Belldandy came out of the caretaker's house.

"Oh my, we have guests!"

Everyone did a quick double take, even Kasumi wondered who the goddess's voice reminded her of.

"We don't get many guests. My name is Belldandy," Belldandy said.

Nodoka managed to collect herself first and replied, "We're looking for my son Ranma Saotome. According to an acquaintance of Akane's here, this is the last place he was seen."

Belldandy face became troubled. She knew who these people were from reading Ranma's file. She also knew they would cause no harm to Ranma but she wasn't sure if Ranma was ready to see them again so soon.

"Won't you come in and have some tea and we can discuss it?" Belldandy offered.

"So you have seen him," Nodoka concluded, "Very well. Shall we?" she motioned to the three girls.

As everyone entered the house and became seated around the dining table, Urd arrived in her room and rushed down the hall.

"Oh good, I'm not too late." She said from the doorway.

"Is this your doing sister?" Belldandy asked, bringing out a tea tray with snacks.

Urd nodded, "Don't worry, I have permission."

The four visitors looked on in confusion.

Urd bowed slightly before introducing herself, "Hello, my name is Urd, Goddess of the Past, Second Category, Second Class. This is my sister Belldandy, Goddess of the Present, First Category, First Class.

Nodoka was a little confused as well as upset. She had come following a rumor of her son's whereabouts only to be sucked into some fantasyland of curses and goddesses. She had come to Tokyo originally to get away from all that nonsense. Her temper was fraying and it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Do you know of my son's whereabouts?" she asked, ignoring the whole goddess bit for now.

"Yes I do. Ranma is currently somewhere safe where the Amazons cannot easily find him until after the baby is born."

"Ranma's ok?" Akane interrupted with a hopeful expression.

"She's doing just fine. There have been no complications and Ranma has made plenty of friends to help her out," Belldandy answered happily.

"What do you mean she? My son is a man, a man among men. He must be to satisfy honor."

"Oh right, the seppuku contract," Urd said in a dead tone. She had forgotten about that, "Look Saotome-san, I understand honor and promises and all but even you must see that holding your son to a promise he doesn't even remember signing is a little too much don't you think? Heck, it's not even his signature, it's a bunch of handprints that look like he was finger painting."

Nodoka was shocked, how could this woman know so much about the contract? Collecting herself, she responded calmly, "Even if he doesn't remember, if he's an honorable person, a man among men, he will acknowledge it. Only a cowardly, unmanly person would have anything to fear from it."

"Like your husband," Urd muttered under her breath. Louder she said, "And what if he was cursed against his will to assume the form of a girl whenever he was splashed with cold water? Or even worse, forced to carry his cursed form's child because of a spell gone horribly wrong?"

"A girl can hardly be a man among men," Nodoka said, clearly not believing any of this. Perhaps her son was a cross dresser and these people were trying to protect him.

"Your son was recently split from his curse. He and the girl from the curse fell in love due to the spell that split them. While she was pregnant with his child, something happened to her that forced her back into your son's body, killing her. In order to protect their child, Ranma's body locked itself into female form. Are you still willing to kill your son over events even the strongest of people would have buckled under? The fact that your son is still alive is testament to his strength of character."

"This is nonsense," Nodoka snarled, her patience at an end, "There are no such things as curses or magic," she looked at the two goddesses, "or goddesses. If you know where my son is, tell me and I will judge his manliness myself." Nodoka was becoming very uncomfortable. This was just the kind of thing she'd tried to leave behind in her youth.

Urd rubbed her neck. "Well, I tried," she said looking apologetically to the heavens. She then turned to her sister.

"Bell, you've met Kasumi here, I'm sure you remember a certain something from her file."

Belldandy frowned in momentary confusion before her eyes lit up and she smiled happily.

"Of course. You're right Urd. I was going to talk to her next week but now that she's here I can do it now!"

Kasumi looked on in wonder at the woman sitting across the table from her. She wasn't certain what was happening at the moment but could feel the momentum of events swirling around her. Her life was about to change forever. She didn't know why but she was prepared to grab destiny by the horns and fulfill her dreams.

Belldandy turned to Kasumi and bowed politely. "Tendo Kasumi, as a duly recognized representative of the Goddess Relief Hotline I have been authorized to grant you one wish in gratitude for your selfless actions towards your family as well as Ranma."

Nabiki almost spit out her tea. As it was she coughed repeatedly. If anyone deserved a wish, it was Kasumi, Nabiki thought. That didn't mean that Nabiki couldn't help her sister decide on what to wish for.

Kasumi fidgeted while wringing her hands. She was uncomfortable being put on the spot like that and noticed Nabiki's sudden interest.

"I-I don't know... I don't really need anything. Our family is healthy and happy, I just wish we could see for ourselves if Ranma is all right."

Nabiki slapped her hand to her face. Leave it to Kasumi to put others before herself. She looked up to see Belldandy start to glow as she began to float off the ground. She heard Akane gasp and noticed the glowing aura was slowly covering her and her two sisters.

With a sigh of, "Wish Granted," the three Tendo girls faded from sight, much to the astonishment of Nodoka Saotome.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Nodoka practically screamed.

"I granted Kasumi-san's wish. She wished they could see if Ranma was all right for themselves so they are now at the same place Ranma is," Belldandy explained.

Nodoka was stunned. Their story was true? These are true kami? She began to rethink everything she'd just heard earlier. She'd never expected to get involved with something like this again. She had to see her son, to see if everything she'd heard was true.

"Please, you must send me as well," Nodoka pleaded.

"Sorry," Urd said while wagging a finger, "but 'curses and magic don't exist, nor do goddesses,' I believe is what you said. A mother's unconditional love is just what Ranma needs right now but unfortunately you weren't ready to make that leap of faith. Holding on to that ratty piece of paper is what is preventing you from seeing your son."

Nodoka's cool demeanor cracked as tears came to her eyes. "Please, I haven't seen Ranma in over ten years. That paper is all I had of his."

"Get rid of it," Urd said.

"What?"

"Get rid of that paper. Promise me you will hear Ranma out and judge him based on his actions and life as opposed to his form and I will help you," Urd said flatly.

Nodoka reached into her Kimono and pulled out the old contract. It was stained and faded and was close to falling apart along seams where it had been folded too many times. She looked at it quietly for a few moments.

"What's more important, living alone with your honor or helping your son deal with one of the most difficult challenges of his life. You realize that you are about to become a grandmother. Don't you think your grandchild will want to know its grandmother?" Urd urged.

Nodoka took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Holding the paper up before herself, she slowly and resolutely ripped it in half, then again and again until there was little more than confetti. A lone tear snaked its way down her cheek as she attempted to keep her emotions in check.

"Is it true? Is my son really cursed to be a girl?" Nodoka's voice wavered.

Urd nodded and then proceeded to tell Nodoka about all the things that Ranma had had to live through. She held nothing back. She told of the multiple engagements, the Neko-ken and all the horrors Genma called training. Jusenkyou elicited a gasp from Nodoka and a slight giggle as well upon hearing of Genma's curse. After hearing the last couple of months of Ranma's life that lead up to the whole splitting incense episode and Ranma's pregnancy, Nodoka didn't know whether to be angry, sad, or happy that her son had turned out as well as he had being raised by Genma. She finally just settled for sobbing quietly while muttering that she should never have let Genma take her little boy.

Belldandy got up to make some more tea while Urd waited for Nodoka to collect herself. It took almost fifteen minutes but finally the Saotome matriarch and the two goddesses were sitting comfortably drinking tea.

Finally Nodoka spoke up, "So you can send me to my son now?"

Urd shook her head. "No I can't I'm sorry."

"But I thought... the contract..."

"I said I would help you, but I can't send you to Ranma like the Tendo girls."

"Then how?" Nodoka asked on the verge of tears again.

"I will give you the location some friends of Ranma's. It's up to you to convince them that you should be allowed to see him."

"Why can't you tell me where he is?"

"I can, but it won't help you. You'll need help to get to him. He's not on Earth right now."

Nodoka looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened in comprehension. "He's in the Jade Realm?"

Urd was impressed. She'd have to look through Nodoka's files more closely later. For a supposed non-believer she was quite knowledgeable if she knew about Jade. In the meantime, she had to get Ranma's mother started on her quest.

"There is a family in Atlanta Georgia that has befriended your son. Theodore Diggers is an accomplished aura mage and can easily take you to Jade, where you will find Ranma living in Seer's Hamlet."

Nodoka paled at the mention of Theodore's name. "Theodore Diggers, Husband of Julia Brigand Diggers?"

Urd nodded, not understanding what the big deal was. "Is there a problem?"

Nodoka gulped nervously, she began to show exactly where Ranma had inherited some of his mannerisms.

"Ah, no... no problems at all. Eh heh... are you sure Theodore is the only person who can help me?"

Nodoka's familiarity with Dr. Diggers name and her reaction made Urd raise an eyebrow in a classic Spock maneuver. She was definitely reading her whole file ASAP.

"Dr. Diggers is the closest associated with your son who can help you." Urd replied.

Nodoka sighed and set her teacup down. "Very well. I thank you for your time. I have much to think about and prepare."

Belldandy stood up and escorted Nodoka to the front door. "It's been a pleasure having you by. You are more than welcome to come visit anytime Saotome-san."

Nodoka was a little stunned that she had just been invited to come back and have tea with two goddesses as if they were normal people. She hadn't experienced anything like it since she was a teenager. She bowed respectfully and turned to head towards the train station.

As she wandered down the road, she could have been heard talking to herself if anyone had been in range of her voice. "I can't believe I'm going to have to reconcile with my sister if I'm going to ever see my son again."

It wasn't until she was almost to her doorstep that she realized she should probably let Soun Tendo know that his daughters had gone to visit Ranma.

* * *

Ranma moved smoothly through the motions of a low impact kata. Her stomach was now definitely showing signs of the life growing in her womb. She was thankful that Julia had shown her martial art techniques that would help her keep her edge. Rationally she knew it was the baby, but emotionally she still felt fat and bloated. She hated to think what it would be like in another two months.

She finished her practice and grabbed a towel. Wiping the sweat from her face, Ranma looked over the railing of the roof of her apartment to the town below. During the reconstruction, she had helped Nali rebuild her clinic, which had taken the most damage during Brianna's fight against Grave Digger. They had added a small apartment above the clinic that Ranma was renting out while she was studying under the healer. After hearing her tale, Theodore had done a complete magical examination of the redhead. He then proclaimed that Ranma had one of the highest potentials for magic he'd ever seen. He theorized that Ranma's female half was where the potential had come from. The fact the redhead had been able to pull entire trees out of the ground and throw them around by sheer willpower and Ranma couldn't seemed to confirm the theory.

So now she was studying basic magic along with medicine from the healer. There had been a brief scuffle where Gnolia had kidnapped Nali and incapacitated Ranma, gently of course. Even Gnolia wouldn't endanger a pregnant mother. She had still worked guard duty up until the sheriff had been found out to be a personality of Array, a supervillain from Earth. She had saved up plenty of money though and even collected a few bounties so she had nothing to do but study and keep in shape until the baby came.

Going downstairs to her rooms, Ranma decided to take a quick shower before fixing lunch. How they managed to get running water all the way up in a tree like this Ranma had no idea but she was grateful. She washed quickly and dressed in a soft robe, a gift from Brianna. Ranma debated cooking or going into town to get something to eat when a soft glowing light appeared in the middle of her front room. It quickly grew as three figures faded into sight.

Ranma blinked in amazement at seeing the three Tendo sisters. Said girls looked around stunned for a moment before their eyes all settled on the redhead.

"Ranma!" Akane cried and promptly grabbed the shorter girl in a tight hug. She was quickly joined by Kasumi and surprisingly, Nabiki.

"I'm so sorry Ranma!" Akane sobbed. Ranma absently patted her back reassuringly. It took a few moments but Ranma was finally able to extract herself from the three girls. Once everyone had settled down somewhat, Ranma sat down in her favorite chair, favorite because it had excellent back support and it reclined. The three Tendos sat on the couch across from her.

"You know, I kind of expected you to show up earlier than this," Ranma joked, "How did you get here anyway?"

Over the next twenty minutes, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, told Ranma about Cologne and the Amazons, what happened to his father, the appearance of his mother, and the subsequent encounter with the goddesses. Ranma was shocked to find that her mother was still alive and a little scared when she was told of the Seppuku pledge. Akane swore to Ranma that she'd never let Nodoka force her to kill herself. Ranma was curious about the change in Akane's attitude but didn't have a chance to ask about it. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone's stomach growling. Even more surprising was that Nabiki blushed and apologized.

"Well, I guess that decides that," Ranma said, getting to her feet, "Let's go down into town and get something to eat."

Ranma quickly got dressed and led the girls down another set of stairs and through a clinic that reminded the newcomers of Tofu Ono's clinic. Opening the front door, Ranma let the other girls go through and shut the door behind her. After making sure the door was locked, Ranma turned to see the girls looking around in wonder. Being way up in a huge tree was old news to Ranma now but she remembered her first time up here.

"By the way, welcome to Seers Hamlet," Ranma said as she began to lead the girls to the main stairs.

* * *

Author's Rants:

This is the last bit I've written for this story. I'm posting it now because someone was interested in continuing it and I thought I should at least show where I was headed with the story.

Ranma and Brianna would be learning magic, Hanzo would find Jusenkyou only to find the magic fuses with his curse turning him into a male/female hermaphrodite. He would encounter the Amazons and help them get to Jade to get revenge on Ranma for his new curse. Nodoka would reunite with her sister before reuniting with Ranma. The whole thing would culminate into a huge battle between Ranma and friends against the Amazons.

Anyway, I hope to have some new stuff soon for my other stories now that my comic book store is starting to settle in and bring in some money. I will hopefully have more time to write over the next few months.


End file.
